Something Just Like This
by Galfridus
Summary: In a little cottage in the hills, Derieri and Monspeet consider their next move. Spoilers to 235 of the manga with dialogue taken from that chapter. Rated M for language.


_Here's a short oneshot in honour of the wonderful Derieri and Monspeet, named for the song by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay which I now think of as theirs. The dialogue is taken from chapter 235 of the manga - the description Derieri chose for Zeldris was too good to pass up. Thank you Nakaba Suzuki for keeping them alive! Here's wishing them both a happy ever after._

"Are you going to answer that little fuck boy?"

Monspeet sighed. Did she have to be so crass? He looked over at the woman sprawled alluringly on the bed and instantly his mild annoyance was gone. She was an absolute picture. How did she manage to look even more salacious in clothes than when she was naked? He hadn't bothered to remove the garments when he had taken her last, enjoying the novelty of seeing her this way, and she hadn't moved from the spot since their joining much to his very great pleasure.

It had taken Monspeet weeks to recover from that last attack and his magic was still not up to full strength. He could have sped up the process of course, there was a human village nearby and their souls were ripe for the taking, but he just didn't feel like it. Being honest, he hadn't done since the moment the seal broke and he had felt the exhaustion, sensed that there was no point to the struggle. The magic was gone, the goddesses were still sealed, there was nothing to fight for. This whole thing had been such a drag, and Derieri was right. It was all that little fuck boy's fault. Derieri might have listened to him if they'd been on their own, after all she too had sensed there was no magic left. But there was absolutely no reasoning with Zeldris, and the others always followed his lead like blind sheep so he hadn't bothered to try. /span/p

Monspeet looked around the cottage Derieri had brought him to all those weeks ago, cleaning it up, lighting the fire and nursing him back to health, making sure he was warm enough and hunting for food when he was resting. She had even somehow managed to make friends with the locals, borrowing clothes from them to help her fit in. Goodness knows what story she'd come up with to explain her attire, but whatever she'd said she'd done such a good job that they didn't even have to hide their marks. The humans were being so nice. He hadn't thought about it properly before and he wondered why she had made such an effort.

Derieri glanced over at Monspeet sitting hunched in a chair next to the bed, his cloak wrapped protectively around him, and her heart filled with tenderness. Not that she'd ever let him see of course; she was the one in charge in this relationship. He looked so tired, and she hoped against hope that he would agree with the wish in her heart to stay hidden, to live the rest of their lives out here in safety and comfort. She had learned to love this place. They had been blow out of the sky into a nearby lake, saving them from lethal impact, and when she had raised her head above the water this cottage had stood in welcome, as if it were meant to be. Monspeet was in a bad way so she had helped him to stagger in and done her best to take care of him. It was usually the other way round and she had struggled initially, she was one of the most powerful demons alive not a drudge made for quiet domesticity.

But then, slowly and surely she had found herself coming to appreciate the beautiful views of the windswept hills, the control she had over this little domain and the friendship of the villagers she had forced to acquaint herself with to get hold of supplies, hating their prattling at first and then coming to realise she actually liked them and their wonderful trust. Above all, the fact that Monspeet was safe and recovering well healed her soul. She cursed herself, it was because of her that he was in this state in the first place. She had so stupidly told him to pour all of his magic into their attack on Meliodas. How could she have been so fucking dumb as to forget about Full Counter? She should know by now not to underestimate him, it never ended well when she did. She and Monspeet were both lucky to be alive. Again.

And after all it was not that woman's fault that her sister had died, not really. It had taken Derieri a while to realise this, she had been so fucking angry when she had first seen the goddess bitch unaccountably still walking around as if nothing had happened, pathetically trying to flash her powers about. Her anger had only grown when that arsehole had foiled her attacks so damn easily. He was supposed to be dead anyway, how dare he! But no. She had replayed her conversation with the goddess all those thousands of years ago over and over in her mind since she had got to this place, taking advantage of the solitude to really think. Derieri knew in her heart that what the goddess had said then was the truth, her face was too open, too soft and her desolation too genuine for it to have been a lie. Meliodas's lover did not know about the plan to murder all of those prisoners of war, her sister included, and neither did he. And as she had nursed Monspeet, mopping the floors, chopping food for the fire and watching the glow return to his cheeks, she had felt her anger lessen and then all but disappear. She was no longer hungry for revenge. She was hungry though.

Monspeet looked carefully at Derieri. They were so close now they didn't need to speak and he could see she didn't want him to give them away. He thought carefully. It was a bit of a coincidence that they had landed just here, near some welcoming humans and this beautiful cottage. The stone walls and wooden beams were well kept and it was furnished so comfortably, and yet no-one was living here. He had his suspicions. Derieri had hidden her face in his chest when his Ashen Dragon had sped back towards them, so only he had seen the expression on Meliodas' face when he had returned the attack. Meliodas had smiled, his expression wicked at first and then softening into something that looked like understanding. He had sent them here. Perhaps he had even hoped to live here himself with the woman he loved. The thought made Monspeet feel sad and cold. He did not like this pity and he did not want to continue this fight with a man who was no longer his enemy.

And that goddess had saved them before of course. Derieri had been so, so angry and justifiably so, but the Indura transformation was a very big risk. He had joined her when she had changed, how could he not? He was forever bound to her, her fate would be his. But he had known it would kill them, and the pain had been unbearable when he had ripped his hearts from his chest, though arguably that would have been worth it if they'd taken out that vile excuse for an archangel in the process. Ludoshel deserved everything he had coming to him. If the goddess clan's seal ever broke and he saw him again... But until then he would relax and live his life here, making life a bit better for Derieri and the humans who shared this part of the country. The girl he had saved only yesterday from a pack of rabid bears had been so grateful, and he had felt something warm flood his insides when she had thanked him so fulsomely. It was nice. He could live like this.

"You sure you want to do this? Living a life of the same old thing everyday?", Derieri asked. They really did not need to speak, he reflected. She had understood him completely.

"Yes. Your recklessness will make for surprises I'm sure", he smiled back, his moustache quivering slightly.

"Fine then", Derieri looked at him over her shoulder before settling back down. It was agreed.

They could hear Zeldris still calling them and all the others with no response coming from anyone. And then suddenly, there was Gloxinia telling Zeldris, completely predictably, that they were switching sides once again, as if their loyalty had ever been more than tentative at best. Derieri was shocked. Had Drole just stolen her line and basically told Zeldris to kiss his ass? She and Monspeet looked at each other and smiled, making sure not to laugh too loud in case Zeldris should hear them. Definitely the right decision.

They were about to celebrate their new life in style when the girl Monspeet had rescued before interrupted, though in the best possible way as she carried an extremely welcome basket of food with her. Derieri devoured bread like an animal while Monspeet looked on, enjoying the view of his coarse little demon. Love, peace and friendship. They could not want for anything more.

In the shadows, a tall man lay as if sleeping, his half lidded eyes carefully scanning the landscape. The attack was finally coming and he supposed he should answer Zeldris' call. But no. Not yet. He would bide his time for now and show both his brothers who the next Demon King was to be. Smiling cruelly, Estarossa rose from the ground, calling his sword to him from the air in readiness.

 _I did wonder why the girl showed up with the basket of food. Experience suggests Nakaba Suzuki doesn't add details like this in for no reason. She does look a little like Gelda to me, particularly the image where she is smiling with her eyes closed. But after staring at the pictures for ages I've decided they are not the same person (a shame) so I suspect the aim of her is to show that Monspeet and Derieri are genuinely learning to live alongside their former enemies, which inspired this short piece. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
